


Let Me Solve Your Murder?

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, ghost hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: John finally finds a ghost, to his sister's and best friend's chagrin.





	Let Me Solve Your Murder?

"C'mon, John, it's getting really late. We should head back to my place."

"No! The little old lady _said_ this place was haunted."

Dave suppressed a sigh. Jade facepalmed.

"John, you've been running around the country for a _year_ trying to find ghosts. Do I need to remind you how many you've found?" his twin sister asked, exasperated.

John peeked up over his night vision binoculars and gave her an affronted look. "A year isn't that long."

"It's long when all you're living on is your grandmother's inheritance, and you're only twenty-two years old!" she argued. "Do we need to have this conversation here and now?"

"Yeah, dude," his best friend added. "We're crashing at Jade's place tonight, and I've gotta get to a recording session by like, eight tomorrow. If you won't take pity on your sis, take pity on _me_."

John returned his eyes to the binoculars. "You can head back if you want. I'm gonna investigate this house."

"John, you aren't allowed to go in there, it's private property." Jade reminded him.

"Shit's illegal, bro."

"Well, that's quite a shame!" he announced, crashing through the bushes.

"Oh god."

"John! John, wait!"

He turned. "Coming?"

Jade huffed, scowling. "Fifteen minutes. That's it. Then we're heading back."

"If we don't contact anything," Dave added as John opened his mouth. "Obviously if you get something... yeah."

Jade turned her channeling-fire-from-the-pits-of-hell-itself glare onto him instead. Dave took a step back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" John asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

 

"There's nothing, John." Jade hissed after twenty minutes of silent searching.

"Shh!" he whispered, holding up his night vision camera. "There'll be something, trust me! I can feel it in my bones."

"Is he talking about his bones again?" Dave called from the staircase. "I think it's time to head out."

"Nonononono! I think there's--oh, _shit_."

"What?" Jade demanded.

"The temperature in the house just... it just dropped significantly." John looked up from the device, half terrified and half jubilant.

A gust of frigid wind blew the window open, slamming it against the wall. Jade jumped nearly out of her skin.

"Aah! John, you sonofa--" his sister began.

"How could I have done that??" he cried.

"Guys..." Dave began slowly.

The twins turned to see their friend encased in a brilliant, deep purple glow. He raised a hand, slowly.

"I'm not doing that. I'm not fucking doing--OW!"

A smack rang out as his own pale hand made contact with his face, knocking the shades from his eyes and betraying his expression of terror.

"DAVE!" Instantly, Jade rushed forward and tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of both. The gusts became stronger, and the howling of the wind grew louder.

"Guys!!" John ran over to them, reaching out, and Jade grabbed his arm, hoisting herself and Dave up from the ground.

"We're going _right now_ , John. We are _leaving._ " she hissed, dragging the half-conscious blonde boy along with her.

"But Jade!!" John argued, against all reason, clutching his camera. "This is what I've been waiting for, this is what I've wanted for--"

"It's not safe!" she cried.

"But I'm prepared, you can leave if you want, I have to stay--"

"Fine!" she barked, already heading out the door. "See you in the morning, I hope!"

"See ya, dude," Dave mumbled as Jade yanked him out with her.

As they slammed the door shut behind them, the wind died down.

 

John was left with silence.

 

"Uh, hello?" he called out into the empty house.

There was no response.

"My name is John Egbert. What's your name, if you please?"

Silence.

"I've been interested in spirits since I was a kid, and I'm really excited to finally meet one."

Nothing.

"I'd love to hear all about your life story if--"

"This house is private property, John."

He gave a very unprofessional yelp and fell backwards. She was standing right beside him-- a blonde with a bob cut, dark eyeliner, and a majestic purple and black lace dress. Her figure was stately and full. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she was glaring at him.

He suddenly found it difficult to form words.

 

"This house is private property," she repeated. "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't disturbed once my soul inevitably became secured to this place. I wanted to be able to be alone. Why. Are. You. Here."

"Ghost."

A full five seconds of silence. She cocked her head at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"You're a _real_ ghost."

"I am."

"I've been trying to get in contact with a ghost for a year. I've been traveling all across the country. What's your name?" he blurted out.

She sighed. "John. What part of 'I wanted to be alone' don't you understand? Most ghosts don't get in contact because they don't want to be disturbed."

"Well," he fumbled with a pen and notebook, "you're already disturbed, so can I ask you some questions?"

The ghost woman rolled her attractive purple eyes. "Are you really going to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Rose Lalonde."

"That's your name?"

She sighed again, and sat down on the ground. "It is."

"Great!" He jotted it down in his notebook. "So, this is your place?"

"It is."

"Very nice, very nice." He tapped the pen against his chin. "So, do you, like, not talk much, or...?"

Rose gave a dry chuckle. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

He blushed. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You're talking to me like I'm... just another girl you met in a coffee shop." She made a face. "I'm a dead girl. I could kill you or possess you or--"

"You're a really pretty dead girl." John said without thinking.

Unabashed, Rose gave him a thoughtful look. "Do you really think that?"

"Oh, absolutely. You're gorgeous. That's a really nice dress, did you get it when you died, or did you, like, die _in_ it?"

She scowled.

"Sorry, sorry, sore subject?"

"It's very late, John. I think your sister and your friend rushed out of here rather quickly." she mentioned.

"Yeah, they did."

"Would you like to come back at a more convenient time? After making sure that they know you are safe?" Rose suggested innocently. "I did give them quite the scare, after all."

John scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah..."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Right, right. I'm going, I can take a hint." John stood up, disappointed, and began gathering his scattered equipment. "Just... can you promise me something?"

"What would you like me to promise?"

"Still be here tomorrow night?" he said hopefully.

Rose blinked. "I.. I will be here. I'm sort of trapped here, John. Until, that is," she added quietly, "someone solves my **murder**."

"Amazing!" he gasped. "You were _murdered,_ , too??"

She scowled yet again. "Do you have _no_ sensitivity?"

"Sorry. Will you let me solve your murder??" he begged.

She sighed, then smiled slowly. "All right, John, but it'll be dangerous," she warned.

"That makes it more exciting!"

"I was murdered for seeking knowledge about the darkness, and the monsters that lie in the shadows." Rose said gravely. "The truth cannot stay hidden forever, for I have found a man of character, a man of integrity... A man who knows no boundaries..."

"It's true!" he chirped.

"... A man to aid me in my passing, and to bring destruction to the enemies who wished to be rid of me." With the final word a shadow passed across her face and the room filled with a bright violet light as a crack of lighting boomed overhead.

"Great! See you tomorrow night. It's a date!" John waved wildly, and ran out the door.

Rose stared after him, and began to redden.

"Wh... Date?"

He was gone.

"John, I am a _ghost_!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Typos fixed, ending revised to be a bit less rushed. I had only a half hour to write this one, lol


End file.
